No Coffee for Deidara!
by anacoana
Summary: Sasori gets taken into NCIS to be interrogated, so Deidara comes along. And naturally, things get a bit out of hand... this is compleatly crack, and is a ONESHOT. It has like 1 swear word, so it's still K


Yeah… this is completely pointless, and totally random…. But it was fun! I COMMAND YOU TO READ!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs strode through the hall towards the interrogation room, grumbling under his breath. Five years ago, a portal had opened, connecting his world to another one; one that had ninjas called shinobi, something called chakra that let them do all kinds of things impossible in this world, and now a man from that world was to be interrogated here! Jenny was going to kill him for all the paperwork that would follow this.

The suspect, a red haired boy named Sasori who couldn't be over his mid twenties, walked calmly behind him, wearing a black cloak with red clouds that almost made it look like he was floating. Behind him was DiNozzo and David, to make sure he didn't try to escape. However, Gibbs had the feeling that this Sasori boy could escape in a second without being hindered in the slightest by them.

And behind DiNozzo and David was a chatterbox of a blond haired boy (Gibbs had had to ask to be sure on that) who wore the same black cloak, couldn't even be twenty yet, and wouldn't stop chattering and asking Sasori questions about why they were there, why Gibbs had tried to ditch him at least three times, if Sasori had done it, how Sasori had done it, if Sasori knew how mad Leader-sama was going to be with them, why he hadn't been allowed to come along at first, why wouldn't Sasori-danna answer him, and could he blow anything up yet?

Finally, just when Gibbs was going to start yelling, the Sasori kid spoke for the first time since they had caught him, in a very calm but tense, short voice. "Deidara. Shut. Up."

Gibbs silently thanked the kid in his mind as Deidara immediately obeyed, only saying, "Yes Danna." before doing so.

Gibbs went into an empty interrogation room, and then turned to face Sasori, gesturing impatiently for him to get his ass in there. Sasori gave him a small nod, then turned to the Deidara kid. "Deidara. Stay here until I come out. Do not wander off, do not explode anything, just sit here and wait."

Deidara nodded glumly, and slid down to sit with his back against the wall. "Yes Danna." He said sulkingly, and Gibbs saw a flash of a smile on Sasori's face for an instant.

As if reading his boss' mind, DiNozzo spoke up. "I can stay here with him Boss, to make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

"I would, but I have work to do." David explained, and Gibbs nodded. As Ziva left, Gibbs watched as Sasori looked at DiNozzo appraisingly before nodding.

He started into the interrogation room, but stopped in the doorway, still with his back towards Deidara and Tony. "Oh, and whatever you do; no matter how much he begs, pleads, whines or cries…. don't give my pet any coffee."

Tony and Gibbs frowned in puzzlement, wondering what Sasori's pet was since they hadn't seen an animal, but Deidara seemed to instantly understand.

"But Danna…" He whined, looking pleadingly up at Sasori as Gibbs and DiNozzo watched. "Why can't I have any coffee? I love it! Plleeaassee?" He begged, but Sasori turned around, and simply shook his head, uttering a definite,

"No." It was firm, and his tone strongly suggested that terrible things would happen to anyone who disagreed with him.

Deidara pouted, but simply said, "Yes Danna."

Sasori snorted, almost sounding amused. Gibbs hadn't thought that the cold, intimidating boy could have any humor. "I'm not stupid enough to give you coffee Deidara; you know what it does to you."

With that, Sasori went into the interrogation room, closing the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About thirty minutes later, Gibbs was done. Sasori actually was innocent of this crime, even though his record in the other world suggested that that was the _only _thing he was innocent of.

Gibbs was just closing the file when they both heard explosions and insane laughter coming from outside. Moving almost faster than the eye could see, Sasori rushed to the door and out of the room.

Gibbs followed him, and stopped. DiNozzo was standing there, a lost expression on his face. There was rubble around him that had once been the wall, and Deidara was sitting where they had left him. However, this time he didn't have any eyebrows, had a mischievous look on his face, and the smell of smoke was coming off him. Gibbs looked around the corner to see more destruction. When he looked back, he realized that the kid was also practically vibrating.

Sasori just looked at Deidara. "Brat. What are you doing?"

Deidara grinned at him. "I'm blowing shit up un! The DiNozzo guy said that _you _said not to blow shit up, but I said that I don't remember you telling me that, so I can blow shit up if I want to, and _he _said that wasn't a good idea, but I _LOVE _blowing shit up un, so I did it anyway, and then there was this big noise and-"

As Deidara rambled on, Sasori glared daggers at Tony, who shrank back under his glare. When Sasori spoke, his voice could've frozen hell, and made a man weaker then Gibbs pee his pants. "You gave Deidara coffee didn't you?"

DiNozzo nervously ran his fingers through his hair, and smiled tentatively. "Maybe…?"


End file.
